


Spirit Of Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Childless, Consensual, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve were cruelly denied adopting a child, Kono makes the sacrifice, & becomes a carrier for the couple, Will she be successful? Is it a boy or girl? Stay Tuned, You won't miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Of Ohana:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were cruelly denied adopting a child, Kono makes the sacrifice, & becomes a carrier for the couple, Will she be successful? Is it a boy or girl? Stay Tuned, You won't miss a thing!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had tears running down his cheeks, as he was being comforted by his lover & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, at their home, after a day from hell, They went to see about their application for adopting a child, & they were denied cause of their lifestyle, & their lives are put at risk everyday, as they are part of the Five-O Task Force, as Danny shed his tears, Steve was comforting him, & shushing him, convincing him that everything is ok, when he doesn't believe it himself.

 

Lori Weston, Chin-Ho Kelly, & Kono Kalakaua came by as soon as they heard that their friends & teammates were denied from the Adoption Agency, by then, Danny was safely asleep in Steve's arms, while Steve was running his hand through his lover's blond hair. When the others came through the front door, they quickly took in the sight, & circled around the couch. Steve put a finger to his lips, & quietly said, "Shush", he indicated with a nod of his head & mouthed, "Asleep", They talked quietly & softly, while their love one slept on.

 

Danny whimpered, & Steve whispered into his ear, "It's Ok, Babe, I got you", & he pulled him closer to him, & embraced him, when they were sure that Danny is asleep still, They all were ready to talk about the day's events. "What happened, Brah ?", Chin asked as his heart was breaking for the couple. Steve sighed, keeping the emotions he was feeling under control, "We met with the Adoption Agency Agent, Real Bitch by the way, She told us that in unnecessary terms that we will make awful parents, & because of our work, we would be putting the child at risk, She also mentioned that society today frowns upon homosexuals becoming parents, Danny just got upset, I freaked out, If Danno hadn't pulled me away, I would create a scene, so we left, came home, & hid here ever since", The others stood there speechless.

 

"I would love to get a piece of her, & explained to her that this is the 21st Century, & Homosexuals have the same rights as everyone else", Lori seethed, everyone smiled at Lori's fierce protectiveness over the team, "Yeah, Me too", Chin added & Kono said, "Forget her & screw her, I have an idea that I would like to talk to you & Danny about, 8:00, My place, Don't be late, Brah" & Steve nodded, The Five-0 Team spend more time talking in silence, til Danny woke up groggily from his much needed rest.

 

"I need to get Grace, It's my weekend with her", Danny mumbled & when he is fully awake, he has some sadness in his eyes, & it broke the team's hearts, Chin said, "I will call Rachel, & see if she can bring her over to you, You shouldn't be driving", Danny thanked him, & Chin went off, while Danny was comforted by his team & family. Chin said with a smile, "I explained the situation to Rachel, She will bring Grace over to you in about a half hour", Danny smiled for the first time since that awful morning, & they waited for Grace, & Rachel to show up.

 

Within minutes, Rachel & Grace came, the little girl hugged her fathers, aunts, & uncle, then she went to get settled for the week, & Rachel said to Danny & Steve, "I am sorry for what you are going through, Chin told me what happened at the agency, You guys deserve to have happiness, & a child, cause you are great people, no matter what your lifestyle is", Steve & Danny were overcome with emotion, they hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, & thanked her. She told them that she will see them at the end of the week, she kissed them & the others goodbye, when Grace came down, she kissed her goodbye, Lori & Kono took Grace into the kitchen to eat lunch, Chin said, "She's good people", & Danny & Steve agreed & they all went to join the girls.

 

The week was fun, Lori & Chin took Grace to the movies & dinner, like always every time she visits them, & Steve & Danny kissed her "goodbye", cause Chin & Lori will take her to Rachel's after the movies & their dinner. Danny & Steve made their way to Danny's Camaro & they were on their way to Kono's place for dinner in a matter of minutes. They are curious of what Kono wants to talk to them about, & her idea.

 

Once they were settled in by Kono, she gave them some wine & they sat on her couch, She said, "I wanted you to hear me out, I want to be a carrier for your baby", Danny & Steve were gonna interrupt, but she cut them off, & said, "I want to, You guys were there for me when I need it, Plus I am not ready to be a mom yet, I want to be Godmother, & Auntie Kono, Got it ?", Danny & Steve replied in unison, "Got it", They kissed her & hugged her as a response, they were gonna tell the others in the morning, but right now & at the moment, They are gonna enjoy Kono's dinner & celebrate til Danny & Steve calls it a night.

 

The Others were thrilled, & were ready to help, if the procedure is successful, Grace can't wait for a sister, & she promises to help out whenever she can, It was nice change of being sad the day before, Danny smiled & his eyes were dancing with excitement, Steve thought to himself, as the team enjoyed a night to themselves, "It's nice to see that sexy smile on Danny's face again", & he went to bring out the food that he prepared, & they all made a toast to the spirit of ohana.

 

Kono & the team went to see a doctor friend of hers, & he did the procedure, He ordered that Kono was to be put on bed rest, for a week, she was gonna protest, but the team stopped her, & she gave in, she showed Lori everything that needed to be done at HQ. Steve & Danno insisted on giving her a ride home, & they kissed her on the cheek, & hugged her, they thanked her again, & after getting her settled into bed, They went to their own home.

 

A week later, Lori was at Kono's side as she was getting the results of the procedure, & Chin, Danny, & Steve walked in, Lori hushed them by putting a finger to her lips, & mouthed, "Results" & the three men nodded. They all noticed that their friend & love one has a grim expression on her face, & still has it, when she got off the phone, She turned to her friends & slip on a smile, she yelled as she jumped up & down, "Yes ! Yes !" & her love ones, friends, & teammates gathered her into a huge group hug, & they went out to celebrate.

 

The first three months came & went, Kono was getting restless, & she, Danny, & Steve were fighting on how the pregnancy should go, & Chin, & Lori showed up at the right time, & Lori said, "Come on, I will take Kono here to meet Rachel at her doctor's", & Chin said, "I will take the stressed out soon to be parents here out for some fun", he indicated to Danny & Steve with a nod of his head, & Kono, Steve, & Danny apologized to each other, & they went out & are gonna meet up later to do some shopping for the nursery.

 

After they shopped, they decided to call it early, & have a nice dinner at Steve & Danny's house, they were having dessert & Kono handed a gift with pink wrapping paper to Steve & Danny, & they were shocked, "A Daughter ?" & Kono just smiled, & nodded. The Two Men whooped for joy, & hugged her, & so did Lori & Chin, & they have a reason to celebrate more, & They all decided to stay in for a movie night, & take it easy.

 

When Kono hit five months of being pregnant, Steve, Lori, Danny, & Chin surprised her with the nursery being finished, & she loved it, & was full of emotion, she thanked them, & they had to get back to HQ, to wrap up a case, & Kono was put on Administrative Duty, which she hates, but she won't risk anything to the baby, so she does as she was told.

 

It ended up being a good day, The Five-0 Team got their suspect in, & no one got hurt in the bust, but the suspect broke free, & he grabbed Kono, & had a knife to her stomach, he told the team to back up, & as they did, They dropped their weapons, Steve said as he never took his eyes off of Kono, "Take it easy", the others did the same, Danny said, "You are not gonna stand for that, Are you, Kono, Sweetie ?" Chin winked at her, & Lori said, " Get him, Girl", & watched their friend & love one execute a perfect defense move.

 

Kono stepped on his foot, & turned around & punches the suspect in the face, she exclaimed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH !" & she got the knife out of his hand, closes it & tosses it to Steve. She proceeded to beat the hell out of him by kicking him. She cried, & Danny & Steve comforted her, while Lori & Chin brings the suspect to the holding cell, when they got the suspect on his feet, "On your feet, Asshole", Lori said & Chin said, "Yeah, Let's go" & when they left, Steve & Danny were examining Kono to make sure that she is ok.

 

When Steve asked to get his med-kit from his backpack from his office, Kono protested & told him that she was fine, & Danny said as he was coming back with the requested item that Steve had asked for, & handed it to him, he turned to her, & said, "Shut up, & let Super Seal do his job", Steve was satisfied with her vitals, & he & Danny got her to calm down, When Lori & Chin came back, They stopped at the hospital to double check Kono over, before they settled at her place.

 

Things were better with Kono, & so is the pregnancy, One night it was rainy, Rachel was ready to go home after spending time with the team, Grace was staying cause it was Danny's weekend with her, but it was pouring down hard, Steve said, "Rachel, Just stay the night, OK?, Me & Danny insist, Kono & Chin are staying too", Danny concurred in agreement, She nodded & thanked them, Then Kono moaned out in pain, & saw a puddle under her, "Oh no, My water broke", & the team sprang into action.

 

They got Kono into the Guest Room, Changed & into bed, Chin & Lori were helping her by doing breathing exercises with her, Grace was being her focual point, to help her get through the pain, Rachel being a trained Midwife, was showing Steve & Danny what to do, & they were doing great. They told Kono that the baby is in the breeched position, Chin, Lori, & Grace asked in unison, "What does that mean ?", Kono said panting, "It means to look away", & the three people who asked that question, did just that.

 

They got the baby back into the right position, Kono's eyes fluttered as response to that, They were back to do great, Danny growled, "Come on, Girl, One more push !!", & everyone was encouraging her, & with that final push, a baby could be heard wailing in the room. Rachel smiled, & said, "Here is your beauty", & handed her over to her family, after cleaning her up, They all fussed over her.

 

"We are gonna name her Serenity Grace McGarrett", Danny announced proudly, & Grace looked up excitingly, & said, "Really ?", Steve said with a smile, "We want her to have her awesome sister's name as her middle name", Grace said, "I will be the best big sister", * everyone chuckled, & knew that she will keep her promise.

 

Five years later, Grace was teaching her little sister how to throw a fast ball, while the team was relaxing, "She is gonna be a heartbreaker, Be careful, Guys, Boys will be calling her", Chin said & that earned him a groan from the two men, "She is not dating til she is 35", Danny declares & Steve said agreeing, "That goes for Grace too, Any boys try to treat them bad, I will shoot their little asses off of our property", Danny said nodding, "I am with you on that, Sweetheart", they heard the two girls laugh, & Danny turns to Kono, "Thank you, Kono, For our precious gift", & Steve said nodding in agreement, "Yeah, We owe so much to you", Kono said, "No worries, Brah, We are ohana, right ?", Lori said, "We got to protect each other", & they joined their girls in a game.

 

Danny & Steve tucked their girls in, & watched them sleep for awhile, They took a shower & made love underneath it for awhile, they dried each other off, & they hit the bed, where they had round two, they went at it, like horny teenagers. They finally fell asleep in each others' arms, & dreaming of a beautiful future that they get to have with their


End file.
